Hydrolysis of nucleic acids with nucleases is used for the preparation of large oligomers suitable for studies of their chemical, enzymological, and biological properties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Rushizky, G.W. and Mozejko, J.H., Optimization of Conditions for Cleavage of tRNA at the Anticodon loop by S1 nuclease; Analytical Biochemistry 77, 562-566, 1977.